As the connector with a cover, there is the connector as shown in FIG. 7 (see PTL 1).
A connector 100 shown in FIG. 7 includes a connector housing 104 that contains terminals 103 that are connected to one end portions 102 of electric wires 101 correspondingly therein. A cover 105 for leading the electric wires 101, which are pulled out from the connector housing 104, to the outside while guiding the electric wires is attached to the connector housing 104. Also, a lever 106 is attached to the cover 105 so as to straddle in a width direction of the cover 105.
A flange portion 111 is formed on an electric wire leading port of the cover 105, from which the electric wires 101 are led toward the outside. Also, an electric wire fixing portion 109, in which the electric wires 101 are fastened and fixed by a binding band 108 and which has an almost gate-shaped section, is provided at the electric wire leading port so as to protrude outward. Also, a pair of band passing holes 110, through which the binding band 108 is passed respectively, are formed at corner portions on both sides of the electric wire fixing portion 109.
Also, the electric wire fixing portion 109 is configured so that the binding band 108 for binding the electric wires 101 can be wound thereon. A pair of retaining projections 113 are provided at the end of the electric wire fixing portion 109 at the electric wires 101 leading side such that the projections 113 protrude outward from rear bottom ends of both side walls 112 of the electric wire fixing portion 109. The pair of retaining projections 113 prevent the wounded binding band 108 being slipped off.
That is, when the binding band 108 is wound on the electric wire fixing portion 109 without passing through the band passing hole 110, the binding band 108 wound on the electric wire fixing portion 109 is prevented being slipped off by the flange portion 111 and the projections 113.